


Take What You Want

by deltadanvers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Take What You Want

“Stevie, we can’t do this right now. You know they’re expecting us back any minute.” his hands were tight on your waist. He was letting on more, but you wanted him just as bad as he wanted you.

Everyone thought Steve was always the ‘play it by the books’ kind of man, but you didn’t think most men who play it by the rules pull their significant other away from a party to talk dirty in the hallway.

“Just let me get you off at least gorgeous. Can’t let you walk around this party thinking you belong to anyone else.” his breath was hot on your neck as he started kissing and sucking at your collarbone.

“Stevie, who else would I belong to? This is our engagement party, everyone knows exactly who I belong to and that’s how I want it.” you could feel him smirk against your neck. “Let me make you feel good, show you just how much I love you.”

The two of you were in plain sight at this point and his insistence was going to end in him getting his way. It was impossible to say no to him.

You didn’t even think twice as you wriggled out of his grip and pulled him towards a vacant office just off the hallway. You unlocked the door quickly using the master key you’d gotten years ago and slipped in, pulling Steve along behind you.

There was no hesitation evident as Steve pushed you against the door.

“Does my sweet baby girl want me to make her feel good while everyone waits for us? Is that what you want gorgeous?” his hands were creeping up your thighs as he pushed one of his legs between yours, just barely brushing against your core.

The moan that escaped your throat was involuntary as your hips sought out the promise of friction.

The two of you seemed to work perfectly in rhythm. He knew your body’s cues by now and shifted forward, giving you full access to his thigh. His hands shifted up to your hips, steadying you.

“Come on, baby, it’s okay, take what you want.” his voice didn’t even waver. You wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair, and pulled his mouth to yours.

Your hips as if of their own volition started rolling, slowly at first, just enough. Your clit throbbed as you rubbed your clothed core against his thigh.

Not enough, not enough, not enough.

As you and Steve pulled away to gasp for air, you did what he told you and took what you wanted, letting your inhibition go as you began to grind your core against his thigh.

“Oh gorgeous girl you look so good falling apart like that, you’re practically panting. Love seein’ you like this.” he hadn’t even gotten his yet and he sounded wrecked.

“So close, Stevie.” you were breathless.

“Take what you want, doll.” his hands worked to guide your hips, little faster, little harder.

“Oh god” you whimpered as you neared release. By now, he was pushing his leg up against you, restraining himself from taking over.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” you grasped onto his shoulders “Steve, i’m gonna, oh god, gonna cum” your back arched away from the door as pleasure flooded your body, head to toe you felt warm and fuzzy.

As you struggled to catch your breath, you used your grip on his shoulders and pushed him away. He looked surprised and concerned but he let go of you and gave you space as you regained your senses.

“‘m sorry beautiful, you said we couldn’t do this here. Shouldn’t have pushed you. I’m so sorry.” he babbled. You shook your head and stepped towards him.

“Not mad, need more. Belt off Stevie.” he looked caught off guard. “Wanna play s’ more, Captain?” the sultry tone in your voice was unmistakable and so was the look on his face as he worked at his belt buckle.

When he slid his belt off, you stepped in. You pressed your lips back to his and worked to unbutton his pants. “You ever given a girl what she wants while your friends and family are waiting for you outside, Stevie?” he swallowed hard as he took another step backwards and the backs of his legs hit a chair.

“Gorgeous, you know what you’re asking for?”

“Sure do, Captain. Wanna ride you on this leather chair til you’re beggin’” you pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his length. You could feel his chest rumble slightly as he growled a little at your sudden dominance.

“If you don’t want that, s’okay, we can go back to the party. No one has to know we were here, Stevie. No one’s gotta know that I can make you fall apart.” the smirk on his face was telltale, if the hard on wasn’t telling enough.

“Sit down, gorgeous. Always tellin’ me to take what I want, now’s good enough, don’t you think?” he sank down in the leather executive chair and looked up at you, pants halfway down his thighs, pupils blown, hair a mess.

“You gonna keep those heels on while ya ride me, angel?”

“Think I gotta, now that my Captain’s asked me to.” you gave him an innocent look as you pulled your lingerie down your thighs and let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it. “Tell me handsome, you want me to ride you in the outfit everyone’s seen me in tonight? Want to walk out there in a while with me on your arm, only us knowing that the outfit everyone can see is the one you wrecked me in?”

“Our little secret, kitten.”

He brought his hands to your hips, pulling you to him. You took your time straddling him, making sure your knees were secure on either side of his hips.

“Just us.” you whispered as you pressed your lips to his again.

One hand got a handful of your ass as the other untucked your shirt from your skirt and pushed your skirt up higher.

“Fuck. No condom, baby. I don’t have one.” he faltered.

“‘d we need one, soldier? We are engaged to be married, aren’t we?” you mused as you nipped lightly at his neck. He groaned.

“You wanna play it that way, princess?”

“Just want you, gorgeous, don’t care how.” all you wanted was to sink down and ride him. Just to take all of him and hear that low rumble in his chest. To milk him dry and to see his cheeks turn red again.

“Okay babygirl. You can always take what you want.” he was trying to be courteous, but the strained tone in his voice showed just how much he needed the decision to be made. Now, or in your favorite hand in the bathroom, Stevie. He tugged your hips closer to him again.

You reached between the two of you and guided his cock to your center. You took a deep breath as you began to sink down, Steve sucked in air between his teeth as you lowered yourself.

As soon as you were fully seated, he was almost whining. “Oh angel, don’t move. Just stay there. Feels so good, my girl feels so good.” his head fell forward to rest his forehead against yours. The two of you were panting, waiting for the right time to move.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling your still clothed chests flush with each other and used his other hand to take yours.

“Needa move, Stevie” you panted, rolling your hips against his, forcing him to groan immediately.

“’M not gonna last if you keep doing that, babydoll.”

“Don’t want you to, want my Captain to fall apart under me. Can you do that?” your hips rolled again and again, his grip on your waist was iron clad.

You pushed up on your knees, shuddering slightly at the loss, and slid back down on him, a rhythm falling into place.

“You take your Captain’s cock so good. Such a good girl for your Captain.” he stuttered, your walls tightening around him.

“Cum for me, please. Please Captain, cum for your good girl.” your thighs were starting to burn as you slid up and down, your stomach tightening, yearning for release. “Please” you keened out.

Steve’s hips snapped up to meet yours, causing you to cry out. His arms wrapped around your lower back as he started pumping into you.

“Hold on, baby. Gotta take care of my girl.” his chest rumbled in the way you yearned for but your relishing in the moment was cut short as he shifted up and stood, bringing you with him causing you to wrap your legs around him, locking your ankles behind his back.

You cried out as he turned and bent down, your back made contact with the top of the desk as he laid you down. His arms pulled away from your lower back, moving to spread your legs as he started thrusting into you again.

“OH” you choked out as his arms hooked under your knees and pushed them over his shoulders, pushing himself to brush against that spot that without fail had you unraveling in his arms every time.

“Gonna cum, Stevie, please, I’m gonna-” you cried out, not caring who could hear you as your release flooded your system for the second time tonight. Your back arched off of the desk and you tangled your fingers through Steve’s hair and tried to pull him closer to you if that was possible.

“Shiiit” he whined as his cocked twitched, releasing in you.

Your legs fell from his shoulders and rested on the desk as the two of you pressed against each other and panted, grasping at each other for a hand to hold.

The two of you took in the other’s undivided attention while you both recuperated. He slowly pulled out of you, kissing the inside of your knee sweetly as you winced at the sudden empty feeling.

Ever the gentleman, he offered his hand to you and helped you back to your feet.

He readjusted himself and pulled his pants back up as you re adorned your lingerie, tucked your shirt back in, and straightened your skirt.

His hands found their way back to your hips as he pulled you in for a kiss that was far too sweet to follow the events that had just taken place.

“We should get back to the party.” he whispered, pressing his lips to your forehead.

“We probably look like a mess.”

“You look perfect. You look like the only woman I would ever want to be my wife.” the tension had drained from the room and your heart was full of adoration. “I love you.

“I love you too.”

You turned to the door and pulled it open. “Everyone probably knows exactly what we just did.”

“Oh undoubtedly.”

The two of you intertwined your fingers and walked back towards the party. As you walked back into the ballroom, everyone seemed to let you enter unnoticed.

Except Bucky and Natasha. He had a knowing smirk on his face that was only shared with Steve. Natasha only made eye contact with you as she brought her drink to her mouth and cocked her eyebrows slightly.


End file.
